Another Complication
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: The Cullen family have moved from Forks and started a new life. The kids start High school, but face a complication there. Meanwhile the Volturi are planning something that will affect them all...Don't own Twilight. Rosalie and Emmett:Rosalie POV
1. New School

Rosalie & Emmett

Rosalie POV

1. New School

"I can't believe we're doing high school all over again." Alice groaned in the back seat.  
"Well, we gotta fit in, we have no other choice." Emmett said. I looked at him and he smiled at me. I grinned back. I was happy to start high school again. It was fun to see everyone's faces when they saw us. I drove into the parking lot behind Edward's Volvo. The school was similar to Fork's High, but not the same. Edward parked next to a beautiful Black Volkswagen Beetle and I parked next to him. Alice groaned again and slid out of the backseat, grabbing Jasper's hand and pulling him with her. I quickly got out and held Emmett's hand. We walked toward the office. Edward held the door open for us. Renesmee smiled at him and Jacob slapped him on the shoulder. Bella kissed his cheek. Alice walked forward with yet another groan and Jasper smiled. I walked in and saw the place was nicely decorated.  
"Can I help you?" a gruff voice said. Edward pushed forward.  
"Yes, we're new students. We came to enroll." the woman sighed.  
"Names?"  
"Edward Cullen."  
"Isabella Whitlock." Bella said. We decided that Renesmee, Bella and I would take Jasper's last name.  
"Jasper Whitlock."  
"Alice Cullen."  
"Emmett Cullen."  
"Jacob Cullen."  
"Renesmee Whitlock."  
"Rosalie Whitlock." I finished. The woman looked at us all, and signed the papers.  
"Brothers and sisters?" she asked.  
"Yes, we're all adopted though." Edward said politely. He flashed a smile in her direction and she blinked spastically.  
"Here's a map of the school. I hope you enjoy your first day here at Juniper Valley High." she said.  
"Thank you."  
We all walked out quickly. We heard the bell ring and Emmett checked his watch.  
"What's next? It's 10:30?" he asked. Edward checked, then looked up and smiled.  
"Lunch."  
"WOO!" Jacob said. We all looked at him.  
"What? I'm starving."  
We all walked into the cafeteria, laughing. Jacob grabbed something to eat. We sat down. Everyone stared at us. I wrapped my hand around Emmett's more tightly. We were in the middle of discussing Renesmee and Jacob's relationship when Alice's face went blank. Jasper looked at her.  
"Alice. What's wrong?"  
She looked at him.  
"I dunno. I just saw Carlisle biting someone." We all gasped.  
"Who?" I asked.  
"Someone from the school. But it's not today. It's fuzzy too, like it's undecided." She shook her head. The bell rang.  
"Okay. Let's go to class. We'll discuss it next lunch."

*******************************************************************************

"Where is she?" Jacob growled. Alice gasped again.  
"What?"  
"She's friends with the girl Carlisle bites! She's bringing her to meet us."  
Uh oh. That called for serious danger. We were about to get up and leave when Renesmee came through, a girl with long, blonde hair and blue eyes behind her. (Authors note: Just imagine Kristen Bell in her early days of Veronica Mars, but a bit different. That's what she looks like).  
"HI GUYS! This is Elle Parker. Elle, this is my adopted sister, Isabella Whitlock." She said, pointing at Bella. Bella looked at her and smiled. The girl blushed. Renesmee pointed to each of us as she introduced us.  
"That's Jasper Whitlock, Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jacob Cullen and Rosalie Whitlock." she said, pointing at me last. I looked at her. She reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on whom...  
"Hi." she said, blushing again.  
"So, tell us about yourself, Elle." Alice said. Edward threw her a look, but she brushed it off.  
"Well, i'm 17, I live by myself, my parents died when I was young, so I moved to America. I'm originally from Australia." she said.  
"WOW! AUSTRALIA! AWESOME!" Jacob exclaimed.  
"Yeah, um, my great-great-great-grandfather was like, a rich banker or something, and my father lived in Rochester, New York for a while, then he moved to Australia."  
"What was his name?" I asked quietly.  
"Um, what?"  
"Your great-great-great-grandfather." I said. No way, I cannot be related to her.  
"Um, i'm not sure, I think it was Charles Hale." she said. My non-beating heart dropped. Emmett looked at me, so did everyone else.  
"Um, I thought you said you guys were adopted? How come you all have gold eyes?" she asked.  
"Flourescents." I whispered. I was shaking.  
"Come on Rose, let's go." Emmett whispered in my ear. I nodded.  
"Excuse me, but I think Rosalie needs some fresh air, she's hyperventilating." Emmett smiled at Elle.  
"Okay." Edward said. I realised, suddenly, that I actually was hyperventilating. Emmett grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the cafeteria.


	2. Unexpected

2. Unexpected

"Rose...calm down ever-."  
"SHE'S RELATED TO ME? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?" I yelled.  
"I'm not sure, Rose, stop screaming, peo-."  
"THIS IS THE WORST POSSIBLE THING THAT COULD HAPPEN!"  
"ROSALIE!" Emmett yelled. I glared at him.  
"People are staring, calm down." I looked up at him, tears glistening my eyes.  
"Em, i'm like, her great-great-great grandaunt or something. I cannot believe that this is actually, seriously happening." I whispered. He hugged me tightly.  
"It's okay Rose, everything's gonna be fine, I promise." He said in my hair. I melted in his arms. He always had some way of hugging me that took all the stress away and made me wish the moment would last forever.  
"What are we gonna do?"  
"We're gonna go back in there, and act as if everything is fine. Okay?"  
"Okay." He wrapped his arms around me fiercely and led me back into the cafeteria.  
"She's okay." Emmett said, smiling as we joined everyone again. The conversation quickened up again, but I paid no attention. I looked at Elle. She was smiling, like she had finally found a place she fit into. I remembered Alice's vision. Carlisle biting her, changing her into a vampire.  
"No." I said quietly. Elle didn't hear it, but Edward did. He looked at me. I thought my answer back.  
Alice saw Elle being bitten by Carlisle and being changed into a vampire. She's related to me, Edward. I can't let that happen. I won't be responsible for another vampire in the family.  
Edward looked at me and nodded. He took a book out and wrote down something. The others didn't pay any attention. At least they pretended not to, they didn't want Elle to see. He tore the paper out of the book quietly and handed the page to me. I read it.  
Rose, there's nothing we can do right now. The best option for us is to see what happens. Carlisle wouldn't bite her if it weren't for a good reason. Besides, i've been reading Renesmee's mind, and she's really taken a liking to her. She's practically overjoyed with emotion. Don't ruin this for her okay? Also, it wouldn't be that bad, having another family member. She seems like a nice girl. It's actually quite astonishing, seeing as she's related to you.   
I looked up from the letter and growled at him very quietly. He smirked and motioned me to keep reading.  
Everything's gonna be fine okay Rosalie? Promise. I love you sis.  
I looked up at him. He smiled at me.  
Love you too, bro.  
He laughed silently. Then, his face became motionless, he began another letter. He handed it to me quietly in less then 5 seconds.  
Some jock at the table on your left is about to throw an apple at Elle.  
I looked at the table. Sure enough, a boy with red hair was laughing quietly with his friends, an apple switching from one hand to the other, left to right, right to left, left to right. He threw it and it was aimed straight for Elle's head. I leapt up from my seat and grabbed it in mid-air. The boy looked at me in shock. I threw it back at him and it landed in his gut. He fell from his chair and landed into someone else, who's tray dunked onto him, milk pouring all over his flaming red hair. Emmett, and everyone else in the cafeteria for that matter, roared with laughter. The boy glared at me from milk-sodden eyes and I growled at him, quietly enough for no one to hear, but loud enough for him and his buddies to hear. Their faces went from angry, to frightened, and they ran, not looking back as they slammed through the cafeteria doors.

*****************************************************************************

"So, we'll see you tomorrow then, Elle?" Renesmee asked.  
"No, sorry. I've got some stupid program thingy I have to go to. Maybe you'll see me in the halls or something, but I won't be in class." Renesmee's face dropped with dissappointment.  
"Okay then. See you whenever then."  
"Okay, bye Renesmee. Bye you guys."  
"Bye." We all replied. I stared at her. I still couldn't believe she was related to me. I jumped into the car. My eyes were still on Elle as I saw her cross Edward's car and jump into the Black Volkswagen Bettle. I smiled. So the girl had a bit of me in her. She sure had a taste for cars.  
"What's wrong, gorgeous?" Emmett asked.  
"Nothing, just thinking." I reversed and pulled out of the school's parking lot.  
We rode in silence, Jasper and Alice talking quietly in the back about Alice's vision. Emmett joined in every once in a while, but I refused to. It would only get me worked up. It was going very well-until Alice popped her chin on my seat and asked the question I'd been dreading to hear.  
"So, she's related to you? Watcha gonna do Rose?"  
"First, i'm going to kill you." I said through my teeth. Jasper chuckled.  
"No, seriously Rose, what are we gonna do?"  
"ALICE! WE'RE NOT GONNA DO ANYTHING OKAY?" I yelled at her.  
"Why not?" she asked. I growled at her.  
"Rose..."  
My stress levels went down. Damn Jasper to oblivion. Him and his stupid powers. I took a deep breath and sighed.  
"I'm going to talk to Carlisle about it, alone, and I'll tell you what his decision is. He is the leader of our pack, he has a say in it more then I do, whether she is related to me or not. End of discussion. Case closed. Thank you." I bowed my head in fake curtsey. Alice humphed but sank back into her seat and stared out the window.


	3. Discussion

3. Discussion

I took a deep breath. I had to be careful not to lose my temper in this discussion. Carlisle hated people losing their temper, especially with him. I knocked on the door quietly.  
"Come in." his voice floated through the door. I opened the door. He looked up and smiled.  
"Rosalie! What are you doing? It's a school night! You should be in bed!" he said sarcastically. It was 2:00AM. I laughed quietly.  
"No, in all seriousness, what do you need to talk about?" I took a seat in front of his desk.  
"Well, today at school, Alice had a vision that you would bite a young girl. Her name is Elle, and she's related to me."  
"Related to you? How? Start from the beggining."  
"Well, we were in the cafeteria, having "lunch" when Alice had a vision of you biting a girl. We didn't know who it was, until Alice had another vision at the second lunch break. Renesmee had become friends with the girl you were going to bite. She told us about herself, and how her father moved to Australia, when I realised she said her great-great-great grandfather was a rich banker, and that her father lived in Rochester, New York. I asked her what his name was and she said it was Charles Hale-my father's name. Which means she's related to me." I said quietly. Carlisle nodded slowly.  
"Okay...and what exactly did Alice see in this vision?"  
"The girl on the surgical table upstairs. She said she was bleeding violently from her head, and you bent down near her neck and..." I trailed off. He nodded again.  
"Well, obviously, the girl was dying. I would never change someone if they had a choice, you know that Rosalie." he said.  
"I know, but-."  
"Let's just wait okay? We'll see what happens."  
"Okay."  
We sat in silence for a few minutes. I realised what Carlisle was reading. It was a book about how vampires came to existance. He was reading a part about how someone changes. He looked up when he realised I was reading with him. He chuckled.  
"Sorry."  
"No, it's okay. What's on your mind still?"  
"Nothing...just wondering, what life would be like, if I wasn't a vampire." I said quietly. He chuckled again.  
"Rosalie Hale. Boy, you were a beautiful young girl back in 1933. Not that you aren't beautiful now, but you were also beautiful in your human days as well. You can't even begin to understand how hard it was for Edward and Esme when they passed you. Especially when you would flip your hair, and your scent would hit their faces. I used to have to restrain them. That night, when I crossed through the roads and picked up your scent, I was immediately curious. What could've happened to a young teenager like you?" He chuckled darkly. He had never told me the story like this before. I listened intently.  
"I found you moments later, bleeding on the floor. I immediately realised what happened. I bent down near you and tried to get you talking. You just kept saying Royce King over and over again. I realised he must've been the culprit. I felt like running after him and killing him, before he did what he did to you to someone else. I was going to leave you, but you lay there, your hands curled into my shirt, begging me to kill you, to make the bleeding stop. You were so beautiful, and so young, I couldn't bear the fact of leaving you behind. So I took you to our house. I was lucky though. Edward and Esme were out hunting.  
I immediately changed you. You were bleeding alot, and I could tell by your heartbeat that you didn't have alot of time left. You gasped in pain and screamed until you almost deafened me. You know, I very nearly killed you that night. Your blood was probably the best I've ever tasted. It took every fiber in my being to pull away. I ran straight for the roof until I regained control, then I returned to you. You were out like a light. That's when Edward and Esme came through the door. Esme was okay with it, but as you know, Edward was not. We argued for hours while you were unconscious. When we heard you scream, I was right as your side. You begged me to kill you. I apologised everytime you did. You screamed so much and I felt so...so guilty, so horrible for changing you. And until you found Emmett, I still felt guilty. When you found Emmett, it was like a lightbulb had finally blinked on in the dark room you refused to leave. You looked happy. I was happy that you were happy."  
He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. He got out of his seat and hugged me.  
"Not a day goes by that I don't regret changing you, Rosalie. You were my first daughter. And even though I may have 3 now, you will always be my first. I love you." he said. He kissed my forehead.  
"I love you too, dad." He let me go.  
"Now, don't get too worked up about Elle, if it's her fate to be a vampire, then it's her fate. There's nothing you can do to change that okay?"  
I gritted my teeth. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Rose." he said sternly.  
"Okay." I growled. He chuckled.  
"Now, I can hear Emmett complaining, I think you should return to him before he turns the house upside down looking for you."  
I left the room quietly, laughing as I went.

********************************************************************************

The rest of the next day felt like torture. I didn't see Elle at all. Neither did Renesmee. I grew more and more anxious, wondering if she was okay, if she had been involved in an accident...  
Finally it was the second lunch break and we saw her, coming through the door with a sloppy expression. We all waved at her. She came over to us, smiling.  
"Hey guys. What's up?" she asked.  
"Nothing. How was the program thingy?" Renesmee asked.  
"Stupid and gay. How was your day?"  
"Great. So hey, um, what's next?"  
"Um, woodwork-."  
"That's dangerous! Maybe you should skip it!" I said without thinking. She stared at me.  
"Um, thanks for the concern, but I don't think I'll skip that class. I like it." she said. I groaned quietly. All too soon, the bell rang, and Renesmee left with Elle. I went off to Biology with Emmett, hoping and praying she would be okay.


	4. The Accident

4. The Accident

Emmett and myself didn't pay much attention in Biology. He blasted his MP3 so I could hear it as well. The song _Decode_ by Paramore was playing. It was my favourite and he knew that. He handed me an earphone and tried to copy the guitar patterns. I laughed silently and began singing along with the girl's voice quietly. I had to admit. This girl had quite a voice.

How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
Can't win your losing fight all the time  
Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
You wont take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time 

The teacher looked at us with dissaproval, but everyone else was still figuring out the differences between Anaphase, Metaphase and Prophase. Edward would've loved this class, as well as Bella. They were doing this class the first time they met. Emmett and myself were already done so we had free time.

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know 

Emmett was doodling quietly on a paper next to me, drawing him and me with guitars, singing with Jasper playing drums behind us. I laughed quietly, he looked up and smiled at me.

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out on my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so..." But my thoughts you can't decode) 

The bit where the lead singer said "I'm screaming I love you so" was my favourite line, so I sang it quietly to Emmett and he smiled. Then he sang to me, "But my thoughts you can't decode" and poked his tongue at me. I laughed.

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know 

"Wanna know why you can't decode my thoughts, Rose?" He whispered.  
"Why?"  
"Cause you don't have Edward's powers." He chuckled quietly. I laughed as well. Emmett started copying the guitar solo bit and I burst with laughter, trying to hold it in so no one would look up from his or her work and stare. Emmett's phone vibrated quietly.

Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves 

He answered it with his headphone free ear.  
"Hello?"

Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves 

"It's me, Renesmee. As soon as you finish class, get home. It's a 911."  
My heart dropped.  
"What is it?" Emmett asked.

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
Yeah, yeah

"When you get home, I'll tell you okay."  
"Why can't you tell me now?"

How did we get here?  
Well, I use to know you so well 

Carlisle came on the phone then.  
"Emmett, don't be ridiculous. We'll tell you when you get home."

I think I know  
I think I know 

"Fine. But we're on our way now."  
"Fine. Be quick though. And get the others out of class too."

There is something that I see in you  
It might kill me I want it to be true 

"Bye."  
Emmett snatched my hand and dragged me to the front of class.  
"Sir, we have to leave class. Family emergency."  
"Go then." the teacher snapped. We left in a hurry. Emmett stopped by a couple of classrooms, getting Jacob, Renesmee, Alice, Jasper, Bella and Edward out of class.  
"It's a family emergency." He repeated over and over again. In next to no time we were next to my convertible. Emmett stood in front of me.  
"Rose? Rose? Rose, what's wrong?" He asked. I couldn't answer.  
"You drive Jasper, I'll stay in the backseat with her."  
Emmett pulled me into the car. We drove off home. I dreaded every moment of it.  
I felt Emmett drag me out of the car.  
"Come on Rose. We're home."  
I nodded slowly and got out. The house came too quickly. Emmett knocked and Renesmee opened the door, her eyes blotchy with tears. Because she was half-human, she could actually cry. My heart dropped again.  
"What happened?" Emmett asked.  
"She fell, her head hit a bench and hit a nail gun, nails kept going into her head, I had to bring her, she was dying, I..." she trailed off, sobbing.  
"It's okay. Where is she?"  
"In the surgical room with Carlisle."  
"Okay let's-Rose?"  
I took off up the stairs, leaving Emmett behind. I smashed the door open. Carlisle was holding Elle 's hand.  
"You didn't." I growled.  
"Rosalie, she was dying, I had no choice."  
"SHE'S TOO YOUNG TO BE A VAMPIRE YET! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? TO HER? TO ME!" I yelled.

"She's not too young! She's Edward's age! A year younger then you!"

I ran at him and struggled against him, but he held me firmly in place, stopping me. I eventually gave up and collapsed, sobbing into his arms.  
"I'm sorry, Rose."  
Emmett came through the door at that moment, he saw me and ran toward me. Carlisle let me go and Emmett grabbed me instead.  
"Rose, babe, don't feel guilty. Maybe she'll like being a vampire. You never know. This isn't your fault okay? It's her destiny. Alice saw it. Please, Rose, don't be angry with yourself."  
I just stayed there in his arms, not moving.  
"Please, Rose? I love you." He whispered.  
"I love you too." I replied.  
Elle moaned quietly. I broke free from Emmett's strong grasp and held her hand.  
"I'm so sorry." I managed to choke out. Emmett laid a hand on my back.  
"We should leave Carlisle to attend to her, Rosalie."  
"I'm not leaving her side." I growled.  
"Rosalie, it's for the best." Carlisle said quietly. His voice was stern, like he was finalizing the decision.  
"NO!"  
"Rosalie, now." he said in the same voice.  
"I'm not going, so stop arguing."  
"Rosalie Hale Cullen, I will not argue with you. You shouldn't stay with her. It will kill you if she screams and-"  
Elle chose that moment to scream loudly. I felt as if my non-beating heart was ripped into shreds. I gasped in pain and clutched my chest. Emmett was kneeling beside me in a flash.  
"Rosalie, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing." I gasped.  
"Rose, go. I'll stay with her 24/7. I give you my word." Carlisle said. I nodded. I got up and followed Emmett outside of the door.


	5. First Times

5. First Times

Emmett pulled me toward the coach next to Alice and Jasper.

"Rose, you okay?" he asked. I couldn't speak. The pain in my heart was still there. Alice wrapped her arms around me.

"Rose, are you okay? Rose, come on, now everything's fine. Promise."

I felt Jasper try and use his powers, but it didn't work.

"Rose, calm down."

I couldn't, my lungs felt deprived of air for the first time since I became a vampire. I breathed in as much air as I could. I went to get up. My eyes became blurry, I couldn't see. My breathing became ragged.

"Rosalie?"

I fell, my head hit the floor with a thud and I felt the wood crack beneath my skull.

"Rosalie!"

Emmett was by my side in a matter of milliseconds. I couldn't see him, my vision was still blurry, but I could hear him.

"Carlisle!" he yelled. Carlisle was beside me in a matter of seconds.

"What happened?"

"I don't know! She collapsed, and we asked her what was wrong, she couldn't breathe, I-." He broke off.

I felt Carlisle push me slowly to the side.

"Rosalie, breathe in and out, slowly okay?"

I began breathing in slowly, and my vision was coming back.

"That's it, keep going till you feel better."

After about 5 minutes, I felt back to normal.

"I'm okay now." I whispered.

"Okay, now, Rosalie, get up very slowly okay?"

"Okay."

I very slowly and carefully turned back upright and got up. Emmett was looking at me with anxious eyes. I sat up fully, and he hugged me tightly.

"Emmett, let her go, she needs to readjust."

Emmett let me go reluctantly.

"Are you okay, Rosalie?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay. Can you get up?"

"Yes."

I got up. I saw Esme standing near the door. Her eyes closed, her lips moving slowly as if she was talking.

"Esme?" I asked. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"OH THANK GOD YOU'RE OKAY!" she yelled. She ran toward me and hugged me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I laughed silently.

"Oh, so she's allowed to hug her." Emmett muttered silently.

Elle screamed again and we all ran into the room.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yes, it's just the pain." Edward said. He winced.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said quietly.

"Bella, Alice, Jasper, Esme. I need to talk to you." Carlisle said. Edward, Emmett and myself walked out.

"Where's Nessie and Jacob?" Emmett asked. I found a note on the table from Jacob.

Elle screaming was too much for Nessie. I've taken her for a walk. Don't freak out. I'm sure she's fine, she just needs a breather. She's kinda focused on that fact that Elle is her best friend. And carrying her all the way back home was a bit traumatic for her. We'll be back soon. Like I said, don't freak out, I'm sure she's fine.

Jacob

Edward cussed silently.

"They'll be back." Emmett assured him.

We sat down and watched TV. Bella, Esme, Jasper, Carlisle and Alice came out a half-hour later.

"Okay, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, - Where's Renessmee and Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"Out for a walk." I said quietly.

"Oh, I'll talk to them later then. Come in."

We walked in, confused. Bella, Alice and Jasper sat on the coach. Esme hurried off to the kitchen.

"What is it, dad?" Edward asked as we went into the room.

"Elle, won't have…a mate." He said. Emmett popped his lips together.

"So, I think it's best, that we not do anything, too romanticy around her. We saw what it did to Edward. So, yeah."

"Okay. Easy enough." Edward said.

"Easy for you." Emmett groaned.

"Also, she'll be a newborn. Which means, blood, blood and more blood. She's going to need your help. And so help me god, if you don't give it to her, I will kill you Emmett." Carlisle said.

"Chill, dad. If she's related to Rosalie, she's related to me." He said. I smiled.

"Is that all?" Edward asked.

"No! You! Don't read her mind all the time! Okay, that's it." He smiled. We walked outside. Bella, Alice, Esme and Jasper were missing. Another note was on the table on the back of Jacob's one.






	6. New Vampire

_6. New Vampire_

"Her transformation's almost complete." Carlisle whispered. We all heard it. Elle's heart was about to beat one last time.

"Give her another minute."

The minute felt like an hour. Finally, she opened her eyes-and we all gasped in shock. Elle's eyes were black. Not red, like every other newborn. Black.

"What the-."

"How is it possible?" Carlisle gasped.

"What's going on?" Elle asked.

"Well, you were involved in an accident. You were dying. Renesmee carried you back here and I changed you into a vampire. So you're a vampire. I DON'T UNDERSTAND! Her eyes are black?" He said in a rush. Elle was just gaping at him. She sat up.

"I'm a what?" she yelled.

"Elle, listen. You were doing woodwork. You were running because Brian was coming after you with a glue gun. You went into the room I was in. You slipped; your head hit the bench and a nail gun. Nails were going into your head. Do you remember?" Renesmee whispered.

"Oh." Elle gasped. "Yes."

"Okay. When I saw what happened and smelt your blood, I restrained as much as I could. I would've taken your life. But I remembered you were related to my Aunty Rose and I couldn't kill you-."

"WHAT!" she yelled.

"I'm your great-great-great-grandaunt. Hi." I said to her. She just looked at me. I sighed.

"Your great-great-great grandfather was my father-Charles Hale. So we're related. In a way." I smiled.

"How old are you?" she asked. I laughed.

"Well, it's 2015 right?" I asked Edward. He smiled.

"Lost track of time, Rose? Yes it is."

"Well, I'm 100 years old…In a month! But my physical appearance is 18." I smiled. I reached the 100 mark. Quite an accomplishment. She looked at Edward.

"114. Physical appearance is 17. Like you." He smiled at her. She gasped. Then she looked at Bella.

"I'm not old. At all. 29. Physical appearance: 18." She nodded triumphantly. Elle looked at Jacob. She wrinkled her nose.

"Well, I'm not a vampire for starters. I'm a werewolf. Explains the smell. And second, I'm 22. Physical appearance stays as 16 forever though." He grinned.

"Well, I'm a confusing story." Renesmee said. "When Bella had me-Yes, her and Edward are my parents-, she was human. So I'm half human-half vampire. I grew and stopped aging at 17." She smiled.

"We're all over our 100 year mark pretty much. Well, most of us. Point is, we don't age. We stay as our physical appearance from when we were changed. So you, will stay 17 forever." Elle gasped again. Then she jumped up and started yelling.

"THAT IS SO COOL! IM GONNA STAY ALIVE FOREVER? AWESOME MAN!" I laughed.  
"Yes, but there's something we should tell you as well. You are a vampire yes, but our family, we're different from others of our kind. We only hunt animals."

"Oh. That's cool." She smiled.

"Yeah, but the thing is, you're a newborn. Which means you should have red eyes. But you don't. You have black. So I'm gonna test something." Edward said. He grabbed Renesmee's hand- and pricked it with a scalpel. Jacob and Bella growled angrily and ran forward. Alice held them back.

"No! Don't worry she's fine. Watch." She said. Elle's reaction was shocking. She literally recoiled from the smell of the blood.

"Eugh, that reeks. Bad." She said. Carlisle blinked spastically.

"I'm-I'm-I'm-I'm…so confused." He stammered. Edward went toward Elle.

"Elle, give me your hand." She reached and gave him her hand. After 5 seconds, he smiled and pulled away.

"Ah, I see."

"See? What do you see?" Carlisle demanded. "I've never seen anything like this in my 300 and something years, and _you _see? GAH!" he shook his head.

"It's her power. As a human, she hated the sight of blood. More then Bella did. She would faint the instant she saw it. Even if it was a tiny, tiny, ounce of blood. So, now, as a vampire, she doesn't like human blood. At all. She repelled against it so much in her human life; it crossed over with her in her vampire life. That's why her eyes are black. No need for them to be red, when her system doesn't like any other blood then animal." Edward smiled, proud of himself.

"My throat's burning. Is that bad?" Elle asked.

"No honey, it's just that you're thirsty."  
"We should go hunting." Carlisle said.


	7. Hunting And Memories

_7. Hunting and Memories_

I taught Elle the basics of hunting. She was so thirsty that she caught on immediately. Her eyes went an amber-golden colour when she was done with her first kill. She smiled proud of herself. I was already done hunting, so I sat on the sidelines and watched. Emmett was finishing off a bear and I laughed silently. Revenge was always sweet in Emmett's case…

Flashback

_1935_

"Rose, your being pointless. You'll never catch me!" Edward yelled. I put on another burst of speed. He was a fingertip away now, but he laughed it off and sped up. I tried my hardest to catch him. All of a sudden, he stopped and I hauled into him. It sounded like boulders crashing together. We went rolling down the hill. He landed on top of me. We both laughed.  
"Your-crushing-me!" I gasped.

"Whoops." He laughed. He got off me and helped me up.

"Well, your actually pretty fast, Rosey." He said.

"Thanks…Eddie." I smirked. He growled. He started to walk away, but he barged back and slammed into me. I laughed and dodged him. Carlisle sped into the clearing we were in.

"Thought I heard you two. Come on now, let's go." He said.

"I think I'll stay, I'm still hungry." I said.

"Okay, come on Edward."

"I'll get you, Rose." Edward whispered.

"If you say so, bro." I laughed. They sped off. I concentrated. I smelt the scent of bears up in a cave nearby. But that wasn't the only thing I smelt. Human blood.

I ran without thinking. Carlisle would never have to know…

The cave came in sight and I saw it: A bear was mauling a poor young man. I ran forward and attacked the bear. I sunk my teeth into its neck and drained it of its blood. When I was done, I kicked its carcass aside in disgust and looked at the man. He was staring at me in horror. Then he gasped in pain. I stood still, shocked. He looked like Henry. My ex-best friend's son, Henry. I walked forward; his scent was barely noticeable. I kneeled next to him and he opened his eyes. He gasped.

"Yo-you-you're b-b-b-beautifu-l-l-l." He whispered. He went to touch my face, but I leaned away. There was only one thing I could do…

I picked him up effortlessly and he gasped again. I ran, out of the cave. I knew the house was far away, but I didn't care. I had to save this young man. He was gripping my hair in shock, and I could smell the blood in my hair. My throat burned endlessly, and I felt the greatest need to bend down and lower my teeth to his throat, to take his life so easily… but I refused to kill him. I ran.

25 miles: I never grew tired.

50 miles: He was growing colder then my skin.

75 miles: I sped up, he was barely breathing and his heartbeat was fading.

100 miles: The house was in sight. I ran faster now. I burst through the door.

"Edward! Esme! Stay in whatever room your in. CARLISLE! I NEED YOU!" I shrieked. Carlisle came down the stairs. He grew even paler.

"Surgical room! NOW!" I ran upstairs and kicked the door open. I lay the young man on the table.

"I couldn't leave him! He was bleeding so badly! He's so young, I couldn't leave him…" I trailed off, sobbing. The young man's eyes opened slightly.

"Am I dead?" he asked.

"What's your name?" Carlisle asked.

"God?"

Carlisle laughed. "No. Now what is your name?"

"Emmett McCarty." He whispered.

"Okay, Emmett, you're gonna be okay."

I ripped open Emmett's shirt. Blood squirted in my face and my throat burned more then ever. I refused to lick my lips. Carlisle stared at me in shock. I closed my eyes and focused more. He bent down and examined Emmett's injuries.

"He's bleeding. Badly. I don't think I can save him Rosalie…"

"Change him for me." I said quietly. He stared at me.

"What?"

"Change him for me." I repeated.

"Rosalie…"

"He's not going to survive, and I won't let him die, change him for me!" I hissed.

"I don't know…" Carlisle bit his lip and looked at the young man. I did too. He was fading too quickly…

"Please?" I begged. "Please, Carlisle, I'm begging you."

Carlisle took a deep breath. "Okay."

He bent down and bit Emmett. He injected him with morphine.

"This should help with the pain." Emmett eventually stopped writhing around and lay still. Carlisle looked at me.

"Rosalie, go clean up okay? You look like a mess." I looked in the mirror. I was covered in blood. I sighed and wiped the blood away from my face.

"It can wait."  
"Rosalie…"  
"I'm not leaving him, Carlisle."

Two days past, but to me, it felt like 5 minutes. I held his hand as his heartbeat began to fade. After it's last beat, he opened his eyes. He stared at me in wonder. I explained to him what had happened. He didn't seem at all angry about it. He grinned and leapt to his feet.

"What's your name, angel?"  
"Rosalie. Rosalie Hale." I said.

"Well, I would like to tell you, that I think you're the most beautiful person I have ever met."

"Thank you." I giggled. He made me feel whole, and for once, happy to be a vampire. He put my face in his hands and kissed me gently. Fireworks went off in my brain. He dipped me and I laughed again. He laughed with me and kissed my throat.

"Ma, am?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm in love with you." He whispered.

"It's okay." I whispered back. "I love you, too." End Of Flashback

_2015_

Emmett stared at me, blood dripping from his mouth. I laughed. He came over to me.

"Yes, missy? What are you laughing at?" He asked.

"Nothing!" I said. He wiped the blood away.

"I'm happy now. Wanna head home?"  
"We should wait for the family, Emmett." I said. He groaned.

"I miss you." He said.

"I'm right here?" I asked, confused.

"NO! I miss you. I miss kissing you like this." He kissed me passionately but still gently.

"I miss hugging you." He hugged me tightly.

"I miss…well…" He smirked. I punched him in the chest.

"Shhhh!" I whispered. He pouted.

"Later. I promise." He grinned.

"Yay." He mouthed. I laughed. Bella came tumbling out of nowhere, a bear on top of her. She kicked it off and it rose to its feet. It raised its claws at her. She put on a girly pout and copied it.

"You can't beat me! WAX ON! WAX OFF! Black belt in kar-ate! You can't beat me! WAAAA!" I laughed, holding on to Emmett for support. Bella eventually gave up her black belt vampire act and killed it. Her now golden eyes looked at me excitedly.

"Hey, Rosey?"

"Yeah?" I choked out. She put on a voice.

"Hello Rosalie. I'd like to play a game." I laughed again. She was pretending to the puppet in the movie we had seen the other day, Saw.

"Okay? What's it called?"

"Silence! I KILL YOU!" I laughed again. She watched too much TV and Internet.

"As I was saying. This game is called "Bite the Vampire." She said in the same puppet voice.

"Okay?" I said. She grinned. Then I started to process the meaning of her words.

"You wouldn't dare." I said.

She pounced at me and we landed on the ground. She restrained my arms with her hands and lowered her teeth near my throat. I hissed at her quietly. She laughed.

"Looks like I win." She boasted. I growled and kicked her off, flipping her over me. She landed on her back. I backflipped on top of her, restrained her arms with my hands and grazed my teeth against her neck. She shivered slightly.

"Ha, who wins now, sis?" I growled. She laughed.

"Okay, okay. You do."

"Damn straight." I got up.

"Until next time, America!" She said, as I helped her up. I laughed. Emmett clapped Bella on the back.

"Looked like you two were about to-."

"EMMETT! GROSS!" I yelled. I whacked him across the head.

"OW! I was kidding!" He pouted. Then he looked over at Edward and grinned. He put a finger to his lips. He walked quietly behind Edward. Alice came up behind me and laughed.

"He's thinking about you, so Edward won't know what he's about to do."

"What _is_ he about to do?" I asked.

"Brace yourself fool! WAA!" He yelled.

"What the-?"

He pounced on top of Edward and started wrestling him. Jasper came out of the trees and started tribal dancing around them, making weird noises. Jacob joined in with Jasper later and Elle and Renesmee were laughing with each other.

"Oh, here come the party poopers." Alice groaned. Sure enough, Carlisle and Esme came through a thick of trees, both their faces masked with disapproval.

"Boys, enough." Esme said. They still kept fighting. Carlisle stepped in and broke them up.

"WHEN YOU'RE MOTHER SAYS ENOUGH, IT MEANS ENOUGH!" He yelled.

"Ooh! You're in trouble!" Jacob said.

"So are you! Now I promised your father I would treat you like a son, so that's exactly what I'm gonna do! I told you before, don't make so much noise when you're wrestling each other! People will begin stories! They'll talk! So please, please, boys, for the first couple of years, can you try to behave yourselves?" He asked.

"Fine." They all chorused. I laughed. Carlisle looked at me darkly and pointed a finger at me.

"And you, missy!" He yelled.

"What did I do?" I asked, confused.

"You're the second oldest! You need to maintain order when Edward's too busy being an idiot!"

"Well, sorry!" I pouted.

"Home, now. All of you!" He yelled. We all ran home.


	8. Alice's Vision

_8. Alice's Vision_

Elle ran upstairs to her room when we got home and the rest of us went into the living room. I laughed; we all called it the living dead room, because we basically were living dead. Emmett looked at me weirdly. I just shook my head at him. I realised that I had the universal remote upstairs, I stole it from Emmett because he was watching too much TV for my liking. I ran upstairs to get it. I passed Elle's room and saw her sitting on her bed, looking at pictures of something, singing quietly to the song in the background. _Seventeen Forever_ by Metro Station.

_We're one mistake for being together  
Let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight _

I laughed. She looked up at me and smiled.

"What?"

"You won't be Seventeen Forever?" I smirked.

"Um, yeah. I like that song. Guess it's not exactly appropriate anymore." She laughed and pressed stop.

"I'm not staying." I said quickly. I didn't want to ruin her entertainment.

"Oh okay. See you around then."  
I went and got the remote and ran downstairs.

Carlisle took the remote off me and clicked it on to CNN.

"In other news, Barack Obama has won the election and remains President of the United States…"

All of a sudden, Alice gasped. Then she collapsed. Jasper caught her in the nick of time.

"ALICE!" He lightly slapped her cheek. She blinked a couple of times and looked at him.

"Jazz. Oh, Jazz…" Alice trailed off, burying her head in his chest.

"What's wrong? I'm here, It's okay, everything's fine."

"No, it's not. They're coming. All of them. The Volturi. They want us dead." We all gasped. Elle came bounding down the stairs.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"Because they think you bit Elle on purpose." Alice said, looking at Carlisle. "They said you signed a treaty thingy with them, saying you would only ever bite someone if they were dying. They say you've broken the treaty and it's punishable…by death." She sobbed, burying her head in Jasper's chest again.

"Treaty? What treaty? I never signed a treaty with the Volturi!" Carlisle said angrily.

"They're just using it as an excuse, about Renesmee, aren't they?" Bella said quietly. We all looked at her. Alice looked at her.

"Yes." She whispered. Edward cussed and Emmett cracked his knuckles.

"Well, we'll stop them. Simple." He said. I hissed.

"Don't be stupid, Emmett, they're the Volturi!" I yelled.

"So?" He grinned wickedly. Renesmee was gripping Jacob's hand very hard, and Jacob showed no sign of pain.

"How long away are they?" Carlisle said.

"About a week." She said. She got up. Carlisle did too.

"Jacob?"  
"I'll get right on it." He looked at Renesmee.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He broke out the front door and ran into the forest, shuddering as he went.

*******************************************************************************

When Jacob returned, Sam, Leah and her werewolf boyfriend, Tristan, Seth, Quil, Embry, Jared and Paul came through the trees with him. When they saw us, they all smiled. Leah had become happy dramatically after she imprinted on a werewolf named Tristan. He imprinted on her at the same moment, and they were in love ever since. Sam went straight to business.

"Hello, Carlisle. It's good to see you again. Jacob explained the story to us while we were coming here. What do you need us to do?"

I looked at all of them. They all seemed happy.

Where's Colin and Brady? I asked.

"They decided not to join in." Quil said. Embry was smiling hugely.

"Imprinted then Embry?" Emmett asked him.

"Yep, we're getting married soon." He grinned.

"Congrats." We all said.

"Thanks." He looked up. _Stop This Song (Lovesick Melody)_ by Paramore was floating from Elle's room.

"Hey, I like that song." He said. He started bobbing his head with the beat. I looked at Seth. He seemed depressed. Poor kid. No imprint obviously.

"Come inside guys." I said. They all bounced forward, happy. Seth slouched, shuffling his feet. I hugged him.

"You okay, Seth?" I asked him.

"Yeah, fine." He sighed. We all sat in the living room. Sam and Carlisle rambled on about what to do, and we all listened intently. The music stopped and Elle came down the stairs, her amber-golden eyes searching.

"Hey what's going on?" She asked.

Seth POV

I looked at the voice that spoke from the stairs. My eyes bulged open. I stared at the beautiful angel. My life seemed to wander away, and the only thing keeping my body in place was her. Her long golden hair pulled into a high ponytail behind her back, a headband in her hair, keeping her fringe out of her eyes. Her unmarked face. Her beautiful, liquid gold eyes with a hint of orange, searching the room. Her nose, perfectly straight and angular and quite small, too. Her lips a beautiful rosy pink, with a hint of red. Her pale skin more paler then snow. Her blue singlet and jeans stood out amazingly from her skin. "Everybody, this is Elle, a new addition to the family. This is Leah, Embry…" Rosalie began naming us, but I barely heard her. The name, Elle. It had such an angelic ring to it. She seemed to glow and the light fending off her body blinded me. "And Seth." She looked at me and fireworks exploded in my brain. She smiled at me and it was like seeing the sun for the first time…

Elle POV

I stopped my CD player when I heard the door slam shut. I walked down the stairs. I smelt them, before I heard them. Werewolves. Well, as long as they had a personality like Jake, I was happy. Jacob was hilarious.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked when I reached the bottom. My eyes saw only him. His hair had the "I Don't Give A Crap" look, messy and scrunched up, but hot at the same time. More like, to die for. I saw his eyes widen when he saw me and I felt pleasure at that. They were a beautiful green colour, sort of like seaweed. They were gorgeous. His nose was long, but not massive like Pinocchio. His mouth was open. I don't think he realised. His muscles bulged under his short sleeved shirt. "Everybody, this is Elle, a new addition to the family. This is Leah, Embry, Sam, Jared, Quil, Paul and Seth…" Rosalie said. That was his name. It was hot. I smiled. I was definitely gonna get to know him better.

Rosalie POV

I saw Seth's reaction and knew what was happening instantly. I smiled. Seth was a nice boy; Elle was a nice girl. They fit together like a puzzle piece. Elle wouldn't look away from his face either.

"Everybody, this is Elle, a new addition to the family. This is Leah, Embry, Sam, Jared, Quil, Paul and Seth…" I saved Seth till last, smirking. I pointed at him and Elle smiled. He coughed slightly.

"It's nice to meet you all." She said.

"Nice to meet you too." They all chorused. Seth popped his lips. He seemed unable to speak. Leah looked at him and so did the rest. They apparently just noticed what was happening. Leah squealed.

"Oh, Seth. I'm so happy! FINALLY!" she yelled. She hugged him and he finally pulled out of his stupor. He looked at her. Elle seemed confused.

"He's imprinted on you!" Leah yelled. She smiled at her.

"Imprinted?" Elle asked. I explained it to her.

"Imprinting. It's like finding your soul mate, pretty much. You're his soul mate, and he's yours. You're made for each other." She grinned.

"Really?" She walked over to him. He got up. He towered over her.

"Wow, you're tall." She giggled. He laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He whispered.

"Wanna go for a walk?" She asked him, battering her eyelashes. Seth blinked spastically and drew a breath.

"Yeah, sure why not!" He said in a rush. I laughed as they walked out the front door, already hand in hand. Leah was crying.

"Oh, thank god. He's been so depressed for the past couple of months, it's not even funny," she said. "I don't care if she's a vampire, he finally has someone to love!" she said. She squeezed Tristan's hand.

Sam and Carlisle began talking tactics again, all the boys, vampire and werewolf, joined in.

"When will they arrive?"

"In approximately, 23 hours, according to Alice's vision. They quickened their pace for some reason, we're not sure why."

I sighed and moved to the window. I looked outside and saw Seth and Elle lying on the grass, Seth's back was against a tree and Elle was curled into him, his arms around her. Their different body temperatures didn't seem to mind them at all. I sighed again. Emmett came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He laid his head on my shoulder.

"Everything okay?"

"It is now." I said, smiling.


	9. The Volturi

_9. The Volturi_

We were ready; the entire family was waiting in the house. All coupled up, saying I love you and good luck. Emmett was looking at me and I was looking at him. He smiled.

"You okay?"

"Yes." I said too quickly. He sighed and pulled me against his chest.

"Everything's gonna be fine." He whispered. I looked over at Edward and Bella. They were talking quietly. Fingers together. Alice and Jasper were hugging. Renesmee and Jacob were making out and Edward kept shooting glances at them every 10 seconds, seething. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the coach, heads close together, fingers intertwined, whispering to each other. The werewolves, apart from Seth and Jacob, were huddled together, discussing tactics still. Seth and Elle were hugging each other. I could barely see Elle wrapped in Seth's huge arms. They kissed quickly and hugged each other again, his face in her hair, her head in his chest.

"They're here." Edward said. I looked out the window. Sure enough, Aro, Caius, Marcus and their guard were standing outside. The werewolves changed upstairs in the bathrooms, Seth departing from Elle reluctantly and Jacob departing from Renesmee silently. Explosions like fireworks were heard upstairs 2 minutes later, and 9 werewolves came bounding down the stairs. Seth joined Elle and Jacob joined Renesmee. Carlisle and Esme walked outside hand in hand, followed by Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper, Sam, Leah and Tristan, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Renesmee and Jacob. Elle seemed a little dumbfounded by Seth's appearance. But she smiled and called him cute. He let out a wolfy grin, his tongue wagging out and went outside. Elle followed him, putting on a brave face. I felt sorry for her. She hadn't been a vampire for even a day and she already faced possible death. I brushed my fingers across her hand as she departed and she looked back at me and smiled. Then she walked out. Emmett grabbed my hand and we walked out.

"Hello Carlisle, my old fri-."

"I'm sorry, Aro, but if you are here to harm my family, then you are no friend of mine." Carlisle said calmly. Aro's smile faded as quickly as it had come.

"Oh, well I suppose our friendship ends here, my good friend." Carlisle growled.

"You, have broken the rules. There is no other alternative."

"I have done no such thing. You've been seething ever since you let Renesmee pass. But I will let you know that you will have to go through every single one of us before you so much as lay a finger on her." I growled in agreement. Jane was staring at Alice. Alice was growling back at her.

"Bella, you got the shield up?"

"Yes, but it's slipping." She gasped and grabbed my hand.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to her.

"I don't know. It keeps fading; I'm trying my hardest to keep it up. But someone is stopping me!" She gasped again and winced. Jane and Alec were smirking and then I saw it. They were holding hands, working together to stop Bella. I growled and leaned into my hunting crouch. I bounded forward and almost knocked into Jane, but Emmett held me back. The distraction worked. Jane broke ranks with Alec and growled back at me, the smirk wiped completely of her face, her teeth baring. Alec held her back as well.

"Peace, Jane. Fall back now." Aro commanded.

"Rose, come on." Emmett tugged on my arm, but I didn't move. Jane kept eye contact with me as she snapped back into position. I slowly got up and went to Emmett.

"I may ask you to keep your family in control, Carlisle. There is no need for a fight-yet." Aro said.

"My family can do whatever the hell they want when someone threatens them." Carlisle said back.

"If you give us Renesmee and Elle, I will consider letting your family go." Jacob, Renesmee, Seth, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Leah, Sam, Quil, Paul, Jared, Embry, Tristan, Myself and surprisingly, Elle all growled deeply enough for someone to believe a volcano was about to erupt. Jacob howled to the moon once and growled again.

"I think you can guess our answer." Carlisle said, smiling. Aro growled.

"Then you've chosen death." He growled and jumped at Carlisle, but Carlisle beat him to the punch. Boulders knocking together. The Fight began.


	10. The Fight

_10. The Fight_

I hurled myself at Jane, tearing her arm and body. She growled back and slashed me across the cheek. I kicked her off and she flew, falling backward and rolling on her feet again. I ran forward and clashed with her again, trying to get near her neck, but she was good. She avoided me from every angle. She twisted and kicked me in the back. I felt my spine snap and yelled in pain. I heard Emmett growl and Seth howl at the moon in anger, but I got back up again, my spine healing quickly. I jumped at Jane again and raked my teeth against her arm, about to bite her, again she moved too quickly. I missed her by a hair. She pulled me from my hair and threw me into the forest. I rammed into a tree, knocking it down. It landed on top of me. I shoved it off and ran back into the field. Jane thought she finished me off and was about to attack Elle from behind. I jumped on her back and threw her across the field. I ran after her and rammed her into the ground. I pinned her arms with my hands, like I did with Bella in the forest, and grazed my teeth against her neck. I was almost there when Alec grabbed me from my hair and pulled me down. He pinned me instead. Jane helped him and I heard Emmett yell my name. I growled and tried to kick them off, but they wouldn't budge. Alec grazed his teeth against my neck and bit me. I felt the venom in my body and screamed in pain. My vision became blurry. It came back though. I felt anger and kicked him off, more powerful then before. My neck was stinging like crazy, but I refused to show it as I grabbed Jane and hurled her to the floor. Emmett, who I know saw was burning the remains of Renata's body, came hurling into view and shoved Alec to the floor too. We bit at the same time, and ripped at the same time. I hurled Jane's head into the fire. Emmett did the same with Alec's. Carlisle and Jasper hurled in the bodies of Caius and Aro, and their wives attacked them. They started battling. Heidi bit me, and the pain seared in my shoulder, but again I fought it off. I ripped her head off and threw her body in the fire. We were winning. Demetri, Afton, Corin and Chelsea were being added to the fire. Only Santiago and the wives were left. They stared at us. We barged on, growling. Santiago left out a cry and jumped at Emmett, I barged in front and he bit me. Not once. But 5 times. One on the other side of my neck, one on my ribs, one on my hip, one on my thigh and one on my forearm. I yelled and collapsed on the floor. Too much venom. Way too much venom.

"Take care of them!"

I heard Jasper, Edward and Jacob growl and heard what was left of the Volturi die. I whimpered as Carlisle and Emmett kneeled next to me.

"MY BODY IS BURNING!" I yelled. I started twitching. It was involuntary. It hurt so much. More then when I was first changed. Elle was pinning me on the ground with the help of Bella and Alice.

"Breathe Rosalie, breathe." I heard Seth say. I tried, but it hurt.

"Quick, burn the bodies!" I heard Carlisle say. My vision became more blurred, but I heard Emmett.

"Rosalie, your okay. It'll hurt for a little while longer, but it'll go. I promise."

I passed out before he said promise. I still felt the fire, but I couldn't see the faces of my family, or the face of the love of my life.


	11. Baseball

"Rosalie? Rosalie?"

I heard them saying my name, heard Carlisle fidgeting with my blankets, and heard Emmett pulling my hair away from my forehead. I slowly began opening my eyes.

"Hey, she's awake!" I heard Elle say. I opened them fully. They were blurry at first, but they registered. Emmett was grinning at me.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"About a day." Emmett said. "How you feeling?"

"Perfectly fine. What happened?"

"Well, the venom spread, but you're okay now, all gone. You do have scarring though." Emmett looked at my neck sadly. He gave me a mirror, and I saw two moon shaped scars on my neck. I lifted my shirt up and saw the same crescents on my rib and hip. I pulled my pants up; same scar on my thigh. Same on my forearm. I growled in frustration.

"It doesn't make you any less beautiful, Rose." Emmett said. I smiled at him.

"You're like me now." Jasper said, when he entered the room. He smiled at me. I noticed he had a new scar, one above his collarbone.

"You okay, Jazz?"

"Course. I've suffered worse." He smiled at me again. I grinned back.

"What happened? With the Volturi?" I asked. Emmett winced and Carlisle drew a breath.

"Well, they survived. When the flames went out, their ashes sort of, healed before we could separate them. Caius and Marcus were furious. They almost killed me. But Aro saw what happened to you and got angry with himself. He said he hated that our discussion had turned into a fight and said that he would never come after us again. Caius and Marcus chucked a mental," I laughed when he said that, "But apart from that, they walked off. So I don't think we'll have anymore problems with them." Carlisle smiled. Elle was looking at me anxiously. She hugged me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. "Are you?"

"Fit as a fiddle." Jacob and Bella laughed. I looked at them.

"Inside joke." Bella smirked. Jacob just grinned.

"Well, I'm happy you're okay! Who else am I gonna give blonde jokes to!" He said, pulling a horrified face. I laughed.

"You could give them to Elle."

"Nah, wouldn't be the same." He grinned. He punched Seth's shoulder and Seth growled at him.

"You say one blonde joke to her, you're dead." He said. Elle laughed loudly and so did Jacob.

"Consider it done! Hey, Elle, how many blondes does it take to-."  
Seth growled and pounced on him, throwing him to the floor. They took the fight outside, Renesmee yelling a string of profanities at Jacob and Elle telling Seth to get off Jacob, but she was still laughing when she exited.

"Are you sure you're okay Rosalie?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said. I did feel fine. I felt like I did before I got bitten. Perfectly fine. And more stronger.

"It's just the venom." Jasper said when I asked. "You feel stronger for about 3 days after it happens. Then a bit weak. Then you're back to how you were before." He said. I nodded. Jasper had been bitten millions of times, if anyone knew what was wrong it was him.

"I feel like Baseball." Bella said. She'd only ever played baseball with us once since she joined the family.

"You're in luck sis." Alice said, grinning wickedly.

"No way!"

"Yep, storm's a brewing!" she said in a piratey voice. "We'll get wet though." She said, frowning.

"Doesn't matter, I'm all for it." Emmett said.

"Guys, Rosalie has just been bitten 8 times, give her a break."

"NO! I wanna play! Really Carlisle, I'm fine." I said. Bella already was dressed in her baseball clothes. I stared at her, amazed. She always got way too excited about baseball. I got up and dressed into my baseball clothes. The werewolves didn't have any, so Alice ran off and returned 10 minutes later with clothes for them and Elle. We ran into a clearing we had found during hunting one time. It was exactly like the one we had in Forks. The clouds were purplish-gray as we entered. We could see the lightning.

"Okay, picking teams. Captains are Edward and Carlisle. Pick ahead my friends." Esme said.

Alice stared up and her face was blank. Emmett set up the bases.

"Okay, Carlisle, Edward. Scissors, paper, rock."

"Who wins?" I asked Alice.

"Carlisle. Excellent." She said, grinning.

"Damn!" Edward said. Carlisle beat his rock with paper. Carlisle ended up choosing Jared, Tristian, Bella, Renesmee, Quil, Alice, Esme, and Elle. Edward got Emmett, Sam, Leah, Embry, Paul, Jasper, Jacob and myself.

"It's time." Alice said, smirking at me. I nodded at her. Elle looked at me and grinned. I pointed at her with the bat and looked at Alice. She pointed her foot into the air like a pixie and threw it. I hit the ball with as much force as I could. I saw Bella go running into the forest after it. I put on an extra burst of speed. Esme grabbed the ball and I hit the base. I looked at Tristan, who was both playing and being empire.

"Safe." He grinned.

"Safe. WOO!" Emmett said. Leah was seething. She hated losing.

"Babe, come on, it's just a game." Tristan said. Leah shrugged and nodded; saying it was a good home run. I grinned at her. Jasper batted next. He flipped the bat backward twice, then he threw it into the air and flipped it back into his hands with one finger. He flipped it backward again, and got ready to hit the ball. Alice threw it and he hit it with such force, it was lucky thunder clapped overhead or else someone would've thought an avalanche had happened. He ran and Edward went after the ball. Rain came pouring down unexpectedly. We played for a little while longer, but eventually the rain became too heavy, and our vampire and werewolf eyes couldn't see anymore. It was also hailing. One block of ice cracked on Emmett's head and split into two. I laughed my head off at that.

"Come on, let's get back home." Carlisle said. Everyone ran, but Emmett grabbed my hand and stopped me. Carlisle was about to protest, but Edward whispered something in his ear and he nodded, grinning and kept running.

"What's going on? Emmett?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Rose, I love you."

"I love you too, but you could've told me this anytime, not in the rain where-." I cut off. Emmett had bent down on one knee.

"Emmett?" I asked in shock. He pulled out a box from his shirt pocket.

"Rosalie Hale? I love you. And I know that I haven't gotten you a ring before, cause we always use our old ones. But I couldn't help it. You almost died and I saw my life dying too. I can't live without you Rose. You're my entire existence. Will you marry me? Again?" He looked at me like he was expecting me to say no.

"Well, Emmett Cullen. I thought you'd never ask. Of course I'll marry you, fool!" I yelled. He looked at me and grinned. He opened the box and put the ring on my finger. It was gorgeous. To medium sized diamonds were next to one HUGE diamond. It sparkled even in the rain.

"I love you, Rosalie Hale."

"I love you too, Emmett Cullen."

He picked me up and ran with me, into the rain.


	12. The Wedding

_12. The Wedding_

Alice was flitting around with my veil. Esme was looking at me on the verge of tears. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress. Bella was in front of my face, doing my makeup. Elle was below me, putting on my heels. Leah was putting my bouquet together.

"Ready?" Alice asked. They all backed off and examined their work. They were all wearing pink bridesmaid dresses. Leah gave me my bouquet. Renesmee bounded into the room. She was wearing a bridesmaid dress too.

"Waiting." She said. Esme looked at me. I hugged her.

"I love you mom."

"Oh, I love you too honey."

Carlisle came into the room in a nice tux.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

I grabbed his arm and went downstairs. The others went first. I waited patiently.

"You know, this has happened many times, but this time feels more special then all of them. Even the first." Carlisle said, chuckling.

"Maybe cause I almost died." I said, laughing too. He hugged me.

"Love you, Rosalie."

"Love you too, Dad." He grinned and we went down the stairs. Emmett was waiting, his tux absolutely gorgeous. Edward was playing minister. Elle was playing the piano. She said she had played it when she was young. Jasper was at Emmett's side as best man, along with Jacob and Seth. Emmett gasped when he saw me. I most look really good, I thought. I went up to him and Carlisle let me go. He hugged Emmett once, and sat next to Esme. Elle stopped playing the piano.

"Dearly beloved Vampires-." I smacked him across the head. "We are gathered here today, to celebrate the, what is it? Tenth wedding of Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. Emmett Cullen, do you take Rosalie Hale, to be your lawfully wedded vampire wife?" another smack. "In fastness and in strength-." Another smack. "So long as you both shall live? Which is forever?" he whispered, but I still heard him. Another smack. He gave me evils.

"I do." Emmett said proudly.

"Do you, Rosalie Hale, take Emmett Cullen to be your lawfully wedded vampire husband?" I didn't bother smacking him this time. "In fastness and in strength, so long and you both shall live? Which is forever, so you can't get out of it." He said.  
"I do." I said.

"Well then, I now pronounce you bloodsuckers vampire husband and vampire wife. You may suck the blood of the wife."

"EDWARD!" It was Esme this time.

"Okay, sorry. You may kiss the vampire wife."

Emmett grinned and went under the veil. He kissed me and Jacob howled. Elle and Seth were catcalling too.

"Emmett and Rosalie, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! OW!" Seth said. Jacob had smacked him across the head. He laughed and pulled him under his arms to chokehold him. He eventually let him go and hugged Elle. She hugged him back and looked at me, grinning. Edward and Bella were smiling at us, so was everybody else. It felt like the greatest night of my life, and truly, it was.

"Hey, babe. We're heading to Isle Esme. We're gonna get some alone time."

I grinned. Well, you don't get to hear that part of the story. It's a bit too, rude. I smiled. This was were I belonged, with my family, and the love of my life.


	13. Author's Note

**A/N **

**Hey guys! I got a Q and A going on right now! So if you've got any questions for me, ask, and I shall deliver! Btw, won't take any harsh ones, they'll make me sad :(**

**Answers to the questions will be posted on my profile**

**Bye!**

**ImScreamingILoveYouSo**


End file.
